Nazo's Return
by Knuckles lover 1245
Summary: <html><head></head>So Nazo has returned and met a girl named Jasmine who he falls in love with.</html>


**A/N: Ok this is a new story called Nazo's return I hope u all enjoy**

**Chapter 1: finding love and death of Nazo**

**Nazo's pov**

I was in the woods hiding from Sonic until I had my energy back so I could finally kill him.

"I came this close to killing Sonic but no I just has to lose all my energy" I thought as I bumped into a girl who looked like she was 15, she was wearing a red and black dress, black flats, she had a black book in her hand with the words Art on it. But what really surprised me was that she looked exactly like Shadow that is when I realized she was Shadows twin brother but when I looked at her I had this feeling in my heart that is when I realized that I love this girl.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you their my name is Jasmine" Jasmine said and started blushing.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine my name is Nazo" I said blushing.

"Well I have to get home before my brother gets worried maybe I'll see you tomorrow" Jasmine said and ran off.

"I can't believe it I'm falling in love with Shadow's sister if he finds out he'll kill me for sure" I thought.

Then I went home and went to sleep.

**Jasmine's pov**

When I got home I went to my room happy because I may have found my one true love.

"I hope Nazo asks me on date tomorrow" I thought.

Then I drew a picture of me and Nazo together in my art book.

"I love u Nazo" I thought and fell asleep.

**A week later**

**Nazo's pov**

I was fighting Shadow and Sonic again while Jasmine was hiding but I was losing.

"Heh looks like you lost your style Nazo" Shadow said.

"SHUT UP SHADOW" I yelled as Jasmine came out of hiding to help me.

"What the sis what are you doing working with Nazo did he force you" Shadow asked.

"No Shadow Nazo is my boyfriend" Jasmine said.

"WHAT NAZO YOUR DEAD" Shadow yelled.

"Hell no bro" Jasmine said but Sonic attacked her.

"Grrr CHAOS BLAST" Shadow yelled and killed me.

**Jasmine's pov**

I saw Nazo die and become mad as Shadow.

"How could you Shadow would you rather be happy and see me being sad or me being happy" I said, crying.

"Sis you know I would rather see you happy" Shadow said.

"Then why Nazo made me happy" I cried and ran away into the woods.

**Sonic's pov**

"Shadow do you think we broke her" I asked.

"Well for her to be that sad and run off crying I would say yes" Shadow said as I ran after Jasmine.

**Jasmine's pov**

I was in the woods crying when Sonic came over to me.

"Jasmine I'm sorry about Nazo but he was always trying to kill me and Shadow" Sonic said.

"Sonic leave me alone you killed my boyfriend" I said.

Then Sonic kissed me as I blushed.

"Your really cute you know that" Sonic said as I blush even more.

Then Nazo come back to life and saw Sonic kissing me.

"What the hell are you doing Sonic" Nazo yelled.

"WHAT THE HOW ARE YOU ALIVE" Sonic yelled.

"I don't know" Nazo said.

"Come on Jasmine let's get of here" Sonic said.

"No I'm staying with Nazo" I said and hugged Nazo.

Then I killed Sonic and walked away not knowing I was about to be cursed thanks to my magic amulet.

When I got home I started, singing but I started croaking and knew I was cursed then my amulet brought princess Bell to me and we started singing.

**Belle: I've got a tale to tell about a beast I knew**

**Who fell deep under a spell that he couldn't undo**

**And though he tried to say that yes his heart was true**

**There was just one way to break that curse in two**

**He saw my plight**

**Put up a fight**

**He tried his best**

**To make it right**

**To fix your mess**

**Do more than confess**

**Use all your might**

**To make it right**

**You found a brand new crowd**

**And brushed your friends aside**

**Too proud, a little too loud**

**So now your tongue is tied**

**You want to set things straight**

**You gotta go for broke**

**By doing something great**

**You just might lose that croak**

**You could delight**

**Your friends tonight**

**They'd be impressed**

**You tried to make it right**

**To fix your mess**

**Do more than confess**

**Use all your might**

**To make it right**

**"I'm sorry!" is a phrase that's often heard**

**But actions speak louder than words**

**You could delight**

**Jasmine: I could delight**

**Bell: Your friends tonight**

**Jasmine: My friends to-(croak)**

**Bell: They'd be impressed**

**Jasmine: I tried my best**

**Bell: To make it right**

**To fix your mess**

**Jasmine: Do more than conf-(croak)**

**Bell:  
>Just keep your goal plainly in sight<strong>

**And use all your might**

**Jasmime: And make it (croak)**

**I'll make it (croak)**

**Bell: You'll make it...**

**Jasmine:  
>Right! (croak)<strong>

After we finished singing the curse on me was broken and I went to sleep.


End file.
